


Episode 1.17: Snow Day

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Concerned!Steve, Friendship, Gen, Maybe A Little Overprotective, Natasha Feels, Nick Fury's Afro, Phil Coulson's Ponytail, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers get a laugh out of Spidey's pictures and Natasha opens up about her protectiveness towards the web-slinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.17: Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored with constantly writing about SHIELD, so here's some Avengers for you! :)

                Steve frowned when he entered the Avengers’ common room to the sounds of Tony and Clint laughing uproariously.  “What’s going on?”

                “Steven!” Thor exclaimed from his seat on the couch.  Tony and Clint were nearly falling out of their seats next to him, and Bruce was sitting in his armchair looking highly amused.  Natasha was mirroring his look from her seat in her armchair.  “Lady Natasha has located these photographs of Director Fury and the Son of Coul that depict them from years in the past.  It is quite fascinating.”

                Steve looked at the television, which showed what looked like hieroglyphic depictions of Fury with what Tony had told him was called an “afro” and Coulson with a ponytail.  He looked at Natasha.  “What are these?”

                The corners of Natasha’s mouth twitched up.  “Hieroglyphic depictions created by the Sandman, a criminal Fury and Coulson dealt with in the 1970s.  Apparently, they both used to have a hell of a lot more hair.”

                Tony finally stopped laughing long enough to speak.  “JARVIS, save these to my hard drive forever.”  He looked at Natasha.  “Seriously, where did you get this?”

                “Stole it off of Spider-Man’s cell phone,” Natasha responded smoothly.

                Bruce raised an eyebrow.  “You’ve got his cell bugged?”

                Steve frowned.  He understood Natasha had taken an interest in the young hero, but this seemed to cross a line.  “Isn’t that a bit much, Natasha?  I know you’re protective of him, but still.”

                “The young spider has enemies, Steven,” Thor said solemnly.  “Lady Natasha is merely looking out for him.”

                “Yes, but shouldn’t he have a right to privacy?” Steve asked.  “Isn’t that what everyone these days is so concerned about?”

                That sobered the group up a bit.  Clint glanced at Natasha.  “He’s got a point, Nat.  And the kid did ask Fury to take the bugs out of his house.”

                “Which Fury only agreed to because he knew mine would stay,” Natasha argued back, her expression closed off.

                “Wait, doesn’t he have a link in his communicator?” Steve asked.

                Natasha sighed.  “He does, but one time he left it with Fury and got attacked.  I don’t want to risk it.”

                “Why are you so concerned about him?” Steve was genuinely curious.  Natasha never took so much interest in other people beyond their group, let alone a teenager.

                Natasha seemed hesitant.  “I feel…protective towards him,” she finally said.  “I’d been keeping an eye on him before Fury recruited him, and I liked him.  He’s smart, clever, cunning in a sort of naïve fashion.   I…I see a little of myself in him.”  She swallowed, suddenly appearing openly emotional.  “And yet he’s so unlike me that I want him to thrive.  I want the world to know the spider that protects life more than the one that destroys it.”

                Steve was shocked.  Natasha was rarely this open with him, with any of them.  But at least he understood her protectiveness of Spider-Man a little more now.  Not that it really changed his opinion on the phone thing.  “But do you really need to have his phone bugged to insure that, if Fury’s got his comm fixed?”

                Natasha sighed again.  “I guess not.  I originally didn’t have his phone bugged, but I slipped it in after the incident with Doctor Octopus.”  She looked at Steve.  “I can take it out, if it makes you feel better.”

                Steve nodded.  “I think it would.”

                Natasha nodded back, then got up and left.  After she was gone, Tony turned to Steve.  “Don’t be too hard on her,” he said.  “I’ve met the kid.  He really is something special.”

                Bruce and Thor both nodded.  “Tony’s right,” Bruce said.  “He gets along with the Other Guy extremely well.”

                “And he stopped Loki from conquering Asgard by outsmarting him,” Thor added.  “He is truly unique amongst mortals.”

                Steve smiled.  “Well, then I guess I need to meet this Spider-Man.”

                “I could care less,” Clint said.  “But talk to Coulson.  I’m sure he could arrange it, since he’s such a big fan of yours.”

                “Not a bad idea, Clint,” Steve said.  No, not a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, how'd all these Natasha feels get in here?


End file.
